This invention relates to a vent changeover device for a carburetor. In conventional carburetors, the changeover valves are actuated either by a diaphragm to which is applied a negative pressure, or by a solenoid. In either type of carburetor, it is very difficult to perfectly change over the vent. Moreover, the conventional vent changeover devices are expensive.